A Little Game Called Domination
by ashurahime
Summary: Because of six months of captivity and a psychologically abusive captor, Orihime is drifting towards insanity. And so she takes out her hysteria on the only person she can. A story of hatred and lust where Ulquiorra's dominance is Orihime's deliverance.


Warning: Severely twisted, and rated M for a reason…

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach. So, if you're Kubo Tite, please don't sue, or, rather, please don't read.

* * *

Las Noches was a fortress riddled with secrets. There were many strange happenings surrounding the castle to keep the Hollows gossiping between meals. The imposing monolithic structure housed some of the greatest anomalies to have ever made their way into the desert world.

One of these anomalies was the woman Inoue Orihime. The beautiful young woman with the godlike powers was a popular topic of discussion for Hollows of all kinds. The human had been cooped up in Ulquiorra's domain for half a year, unseen and unheard of. Some said that she was dead.

But if any of these Hollows had ventured into the cuatro espada's domain, they would have immediately learnt otherwise. They would have heard the high-pitched yells and the screams that echoed off the high vaulted ceilings, they would have felt the oppressive and infuriated reiatsu of the so-called emotionless espada. The woman was all but dead; she was alive and kicking.

* * *

It was the dawn of another day in the sunless world, and Ulquiorra was bringing the woman her breakfast personally. He had long-since found the servant arrancar's role redundant, and wanted to be spared the embarrassment of having to publically discipline his charge again every day. There was a gentle knock on the over-sized white door.

Within Orihime's dark prison cell, the woman was curled into a ball on the floor, staring up at the moon. The looming crescent felt cold and harsh to her, but she accepted it as the closest she would ever again come to Ichigo. Aside, of course, from her memories.

In the last six months, Orihime relied almost entirely on her memories of her friends and her world to live through each day of her torturous existence. She had come to venerate these memories, almost to the point of worship, in order to try to recapture some essence of her former being. Her past became her life; the memories were all-consuming. She spent most of her time reminiscing on her happy past, trying to relive every moment in as much detail as possible. For hours each day she would do this, sitting lifelessly in some corner of her abode.

The monotony of this dismal life was broken at regular intervals three times a day: breakfast, lunch, and supper. These were the worst times, because this was when _he_ would come. That green-eyed monster would come and pull Orihime out of the numbing shield of her memory world. He would expose her, shatter her until even the memories of Tatsuki and Ichigo and the Sun could no longer mend her. For no other reason than for his own amusement, Ulquiorra would trip Orihime into oblivion.

And the only way to fight back, to survive, as Orihime learnt, was to be just as harsh, just as cruel. The shallow-eyed girl wanted only to crawl into a hole and die, and, if that wasn't possible, she wanted to make Ulquiorra Schiffer suffer. She would do everything in her power to struggle against him, to make his life a living hell, and, above all else, to somehow come out on top.

The last few months had revealed things in Orihime's character that she never would have imagined. She was bitter and cold, her once-sunny and exuberant attitude entirely demolished. Orihime was depressed, hysterical, suicidal, full of hate, regret and resentment. In short, the teenager's sanity was slipping between her fingers like sand, and she didn't see a damn good reason to hold on to it.

The door opened, and artificial light poured into the prison cell like the light of heaven. The figure at the doorway, silted eyes glowing bean green, was all the more terrifying in the shadow of this radiance, this the brightest and only light Orihime had seen in half a year. But still, Orihime did not turn towards the light; she did not move for this monster. This time, she would surely hold up against him, this time, she would be the victor in their twisted little game.

He would not dethrone her memories; he would not become her God.

The ever-intimidating Cuatro Espada made his way into the dark cell without a sound, closing the heavy door behind him. Darkness swallowed the room. For a long moment, the two stayed in utter silence, as if time itself had stopped.

"You must eat your dinner, woman." Ulquiorra's detached monotone broke the silence. There was no response.

"Aizen-sama has ordered that you remain alive." The arrancar had long-since known that he could not bring Orihime into line in a normal manner. The only way was to break her out of her shell and make her react in some way. At first it had been easy to shake her out of her apathy, but over time the air of Hueco Mundo had stolen nearly all of Orihime's life. "I will not have you disobeying orders."

"I don't want to obey Aizen. I want him to die." Although Orihime's voice was small, it was firm. She hated Aizen, hated his unseen authority over every aspect of her life. She despised him with a hatred second only to her hatred of the green-eyed being before her. She refused to take her eyes off of the moon.

"Do not say such things of your master. It is only by his grace that you are still alive." Ulquiorra advanced toward Orihime, allowing her to hear his slow, steady footfall. The espada stopped only a few inches behind her curbed back, his hard toxic eyes glaring down at the girl condescendingly, almost mockingly.

"Who says that I _want _to live? I would rather die than be here." Orihime met Ulquiorra's empty glare with empty eyes of her own. All her time with her captor had made the teenage girl become a model of him, right down to the cold, vacant eyes.

"Have you given up already? Surely your nakama are on their way right now to rescue you." In the early weeks, Ulquiorra broke Orihime by saying that her friends would never come for her. Now, he broke her by saying that they certainly would. The turning point was when she realized for herself that she was worthless trash.

"Why would they come for me?" For the tenth time that day, Orihime cursed herself for being so despicable. Of course her friends would never come for her. She got up off the ground and faced her stone-cold captor. "I was a burden, nothing but a burden. They're better off now that I'm not around. I did them a great favour by coming here."

"Why would you say that?" Ulquiorra glared daggers at the woman before him. She was so weak and pathetic, so easily broken. Ulquiorra could see why no one had wanted her; he loathed her intensely. But there was a strange satisfaction in hearing the facts from her own mouth, in knowing that she realized how worthless a creature she was. Whatever the reason was, he just couldn't let her go.

"All I ever did was drag them down. They always had to protect me… all of them…" She couldn't bring herself to say her friends' names out loud, she never could. It felt like she was dirtying them by passing their names through her lips. Abruptly shifting from her melancholy, Orihime took on a smug tone. "Now that I'm here, I can't get in the way. You did us all a great favour."

"Is that how you think?" Ulquiorra questioned again. He pulled some sick pleasure out of seeing her fall apart, although her drastic mood swings would, for a normal person, be highly disturbing. "But as their associate, don't you think that you have shamed them by being captured? Even though your absence is a great relief to them, your weakness and your cowardice have already stained their names."

"N-No… That ca-can't be…" Suddenly, Orihime was crushed by a deep and penetrating sense of failure. Could it be that she was failing them, even now? Was she really such a wretched existence?

"It is true." Ulquiorra's willowing frame loomed over her, his thick blue reiatsu pushing her farther into a corner. "With each breath you take, you are shaming your nakama. Because each breath you take is the gift of Aizen-sama. Whether you like it or not, each moment you remain alive is another treason against Kurosaki Ichigo." The tears started rolling.

"It's… not true…" Orihime gasped between sobs. She glared up at the arrancar standing over her, encroaching on her personal space. Without thinking, she brought her hands to his chest and shoved as hard as she could. "This… This is all your fault!" The arrancar didn't react to the high-pitched shriek, or to Orihime's assaults. On the other hand, the weakened teenager stumbled backwards.

"You brought me here! You made me into this!" Orihime shouted at the top of her lungs, unspeakable rage burning past her tears. Raising her hand, she slapped Ulquiorra across the cheek with all her strength. He only continued to glare at her, unmoving. And it got Orihime all the more angry. Balling her small hands into fists, she punched Ulquiorra in the face. In response, the arrancar only glared.

"You're a heartless bastard! A monster!" Orihime punched him again and again, ignoring the ache of her knuckles and the pain of her nails firmly digging into her bloody palm. She shook with rage. And Ulquiorra just stood there.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Orihime began her tearful chorus as she pounded her small fists against Ulquiorra's chest with all her might. "I hate you and your precious 'Aizen-sama'!" The redhead spat the word at him, knowing how little tolerance he had for disrespect against his master. Ulquiorra's eyes got just a little bit darker; he glared just a little bit harder.

"He's just a conceited, self-absorbed bastard." Orihime laughed humourlessly at Ulquiorra's increasingly irritated face, her smug attitude resurfaced. How he adored his Aizen-sama. "But you just flock to him like he's some sort of Messiah. And then he manipulates you and uses you and in the end, you just say 'thank you, Aizen-sama'! And, you know, I'll bet that he doesn't even–"

Ulquiorra cracked, and wrapped his hand around Orihime's neck, lifting her off the ground. Cutting off her breathing, he relished at the sight of her suffering. Her face, contorted in pain as she tried to gasp for air, was incredibly enticing. Just as she was about to turn blue, Ulquiorra tossed the orange-haired woman to the side, so that her back would impact painfully against the side of the large white couch.

"Do not speak of Aizen-sama like that." Ulquiorra's deadly monotone was accentuated by his slow, deliberate approach to the panting girl. Still rubbing her bruising neck, Orihime looked up into emerald eyes rebelliously, her sanity long since gone.

"Why? Aizen's little puppet is afraid of getting caught saying something naughty?" Orihime rose on shaking legs, glaring at Ulquiorra through messy strands of orange. Mocking guttural chuckling, a grotesque distortion of her laugh of six months ago, shook her shoulders. The disturbing sight was reminiscent of a horror movie. "You have nothing to worry about; he doesn't know what goes on in here." Orihime abruptly raised her head to glare at Ulquiorra through her rustled hair. After a moment's deliberation, she approached the cuatro espada with a familiar glint in her eyes.

"If your precious 'Aizen-sama' was as great as you say he is, he would have had you replaced a long time ago." Just inches from Ulquiorra now, she lifted her still-bloodied hand to caress the arrancar's cheek in a deceptively soft manner, red staining white skin. Orihime brought a bloodied finger to Ulquiorra's lips, spreading the crimson on like lipstick.

"Only a worthless idiot wouldn't know what goes on in his own castle." Orihime laughed mockingly, a sadistic smirk twisting her lips. Smoothly, she pressed her body against Ulquiorra's. "Especially with his own espada…"

Orihime found herself pinned between a hard white wall and a hard white body. Ulquiorra was murderously angry, and excruciatingly hard. He had nothing to say to this girl, and no words to describe his anger. His black-nailed hands squeezed Orihime's wrists roughly, but she was used to it already.

Looking up at her captor teasingly, she rose to her toes and pressed her lips gently against Ulquiorra's in a mocking gesture. Ulquiorra had enough of these games, and this worthless woman. Releasing Orihime's wrists, the arrancar's hands reached around Orihime's body, firmly grasping her round behind. Effortlessly, he lifted her off of the floor, while firmly pressing her against the wall.

His anger mixing with his lust, Ulquiorra started grinding hard against Orihime, his throbbing erection not going unnoticed by his woman. In a lustful daze of her own, Orihime held what little self control she had left and shoved her hand down Ulquiorra's hakama. Immediately, she took Ulquiorra's thick erected shaft in her hand in a rough motion, and began pumping.

Ulquiorra struggled against her control, but ultimately ended up dropping to the floor, Orihime on his lap, as he continued grinding against both Orihime's body and her hand. Once Orihime got Ulquiorra where she wanted him, with an extra-hard squeeze of his cock, she pushed his torso down with her other hand.

Pumping Ulquiorra's manhood with one hand, Orihime unzipped his jacket with the other. Practice had taught her how to get what she wanted out of her captor. Exposed beneath his stiff white jacket was a chiselled, although slim, chest, rising and falling at a rapid pace set by Orihime's pumps.

Ulquiorra's eyes, filled with the same anger and hatred as before, managed to focus on Orihime. Dissatisfied with his current position, despite the immense pleasure he was experiencing, Ulquiorra grabbed a fist-full of Orihime's white collar and ripped the fabric off of her skin.

Surprised by the sudden action, Orihime loosened her grip on Ulquiorra's penis and, for an instant, stopped pumping. Ulquiorra took advantage of his moment of freedom to roll over, switching positions with Orihime. Now straddling the big-breasted girl's hips, Ulquiorra lowered his mouth to her neck. Burying his face in her hair, he suckled the skin beneath her ear viciously, biting at times.

Orihime counteracted by pumping his shaft harder than before, and running a needy hand over his exposed chest. Ulquiorra, unwilling to forfeit control, ripped apart more of Orihime's uniform to reveal her large, shapely breasts. Bringing them both into his hands, he toyed with the bubbly masses expertly, rubbing and pressing and squeezing until, despite herself, Orihime started moaning uncontrollably.

While still handling Orihime's large breasts in his hands, Ulquiorra ran his teeth along the sensitive skin of her collarbone. Biting, suckling, and even kissing, the arrancar made his way down to Orihime's chest, burying himself in the voluptuous softness of her cleavage. Taking her two nipples between his fingers, he began to twist them and pull them, causing the squirming redhead to gasp.

Raising himself from the valley of her breasts, Ulquiorra took one of her nipples into his mouth, freeing one hand to make its way towards Orihime's crotch. As the slender espada distracted his captive with his attention to her breasts, his hand was undoing the complex knot of her sash. Each time, she would tie the knot a different way, just to slow him down. In frustration, Ulquiorra bit down on Orihime's nipple hard, causing the overly-sensitive girl to gasp loudly.

Noticing Ulquiorra's troubles, Orihime took advantage of his impasse to turn the tides again. The redhead grabbed firm hold of Ulquiorra's balls and, before he could recover from the shock, rolled with him so that he was once again on his back.

Without wasting a moment, Orihime moved back to sit on Ulquiorra's legs, against the wall. Hungrily, she ripped off his sash and dragged down his baggy white pants. Ulquiorra sat up, about to subdue the unruly human girl, when Orihime gave a sensual lick from the hilt of Ulquiorra's manhood to the tip. Despite himself, Ulquiorra groaned loudly. Orihime smiled maliciously; she knew how much he liked getting head.

Teasingly, Orihime brought the tip of Ulquiorra's erect dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the head slowly. Groaning, the arrancar enlaced his hands in orange strands of hair, pushing the warm moistness of Orihime's mouth closer to his painfully hard cock.

Enjoying Ulquiorra's desperateness, Orihime resisted against the hand at the back of her head. She wanted to see how far Ulquiorra would go for it. This was the point where Ulquiorra was at his most vulnerable. It was a secret only Orihime knew; Ulquiorra was a total slut for blow jobs.

Upset and incredibly frustrated over Orihime's defiance, Ulquiorra rose to his knees, pushing the sitting Orihime up against the wall. His cock still in her face, his hand entwined in her hair, Ulquiorra used his other hand to pry open her jaw. Still resisting despite her own intense urge to have Ulquiorra's manhood in her mouth, Orihime tried to move in closer to the wall, only to find it impossible.

Ulquiorra, who had now physically cornered his captive in every possible way, jerked his hips forward, forcing his erect penis into Orihime's hot mouth and deep down her tight throat. Similar past experiences taught Orihime not to gag, and she began sucking the dick ferociously. Ulquiorra did not let go of Orihime in any way, using his hands and his hips to corner her against the wall, and his legs to cage her in. Leaving her only enough freedom to bob her head, Ulquiorra grinded against Orihime's wet open mouth. His moans and grunts only grew louder and more heated.

Just before Orihime could turn blue from lack of oxygen, Ulquiorra released in her mouth with a loud moan. As he pulled himself out of her, sitting himself back down, Orihime swallowed his disgustingly-bitter seed reluctantly. She knew better than to try to spit it out. Emerald eyes focused on her again with a look of contempt.

Before Orihime could process what was happening, she found herself completely naked, her sash and hakama pants completely ripped to shreds. Ulquiorra, also naked, again grasped Orihime's butt and pulled her up against him on his lap. Orihime's thick wetness dripped onto his shaft.

Ulquiorra closed all the distances between their two sweaty bodies, forcing Orihime's form to mould against his own. Orihime's arms found their way around the espada's chest, rubbing up against his muscled back, begging for his attention. Ulquiorra moved his hand up to Orihime's head and brushed his lips against her ear. She could feel Ulquiorra's erection growing by the second. "Do not think that you have escaped me."

The next second, Ulquiorra had stood up and pinned Orihime to the wall by the crotch. Gasping at the sudden pressure, Orihime grabbed onto Ulquiorra's broad shoulders for support. Without a moment's hesitation, Ulquiorra surged in through Orihime's thighs, penetrating her tight entrance. In his horny ecstasy, he thrust into her laboriously again and again, reaching deeper each time. Orihime wrapped her legs around Ulquiorra's hips, trying with all her strength to somehow draw him in even closer to her. How desperately she wanted his cock inside of her.

Unable to retain her screams of pleasure, Orihime let loose. Knotting her hands in Ulquiorra's hair, she pulled and pushed violently as he thrust into her ever deeper, shoving her roughly into the wall each time. His big hard cock pushed mercilessly against her clit; the sensation was absolutely maddening.

This was their favourite position. Ulquiorra loved dominating Orihime, cornering her, making her totally helpless and then milking her for every last bit of pleasure she was worth. Orihime loved seeing his face contorted in pleasure, such a contrast to his emotionless mask. She felt a sense of triumph when she broke down his façade. Deep down, she knew all along that it was the only victory she would ever get in this dark world.

Ulquiorra's pace became faster and harder as he neared his climax, his moans and groans impossible to contain. He thrust ever deeper, and, on impulse, pinched Orihime's behind. This rough action sent her over her climax, and she came with a loud scream. As Orihime's muscles contracted around his dripping cock, Ulquiorra reached his second orgasm, emptying himself into Orihime with a groan.

After a short moment of shared panting, Ulquiorra pulled out of Orihime, nearly dropping her to the floor. The redhead managed to catch herself before she could get hurt, and ended up in a seated position against the cold wall of her cell. Leaning her head against the wall wearily, Orihime was flying high from her orgasm. Her feet were spread far apart, and she held her knees together up close to her chest. When Ulquiorra bent down to pick his cloths up off the floor, he could see his cum dripping out of Orihime's entrance, and the sight tempted him. Cocking an eyebrow, he wondered if he had time for another round.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime spoke in a soft voice, so different from the enraged yelling of earlier. "What would happen if Aizen did find out…?"

"Why do you ask?" Ulquiorra, surprised by her tone, couldn't help but inquire.

"Because I wouldn't want you to be replaced." Orihime's tone was so calm, Ulquiorra was taken aback. Didn't she hate him? He certainly hated her.

Raising her head, Orihime noticed Ulquiorra's confused look, and smiled weakly.

"I've lost so much of myself already," Orihime began, leaning her head back again. "Sometimes I think that there's nothing left of me but a bunch of memories. But you come in here and tear even that apart, and I hate you for that." Ulquiorra only looked more confused, and began wondering if the woman had finally cracked.

"You make me hate myself; you make me feel so worthless. And, at the same time, I start looking at you like you're God, because you have so much control over me, because you're just that much better than me… Then you have sex with me, and I feel like I'm finally of use to someone, of use to a god no less…" Ulquiorra's eyes widened. What was the woman trying to say?

"And then I think 'well, as long as I can please him, there's a purpose to this life, right?' And then I can get up again in the morning." Orihime paused, looking her captor right in the eye. "I really, really don't want to lose that. Even though I hate you, it's the last thing I have."

The two stared at each other in silence, Ulquiorra managing to retain his composure despite his shock. What he couldn't hide, however, was his growing erection. He had pushed the woman so far that she now saw him as a god? Ulquiorra had outdone himself.

"Do not think that Aizen-sama has time to worry over something as insignificant as you." With those cold, condescending words, Ulquiorra sat down on the large white couch, spreading his legs expectantly. Orihime, desperate to keep his attention, kneeled before Ulquiorra and eagerly took his length into her mouth, knowing that she had lost again. The espada shoved the woman's head closer; he'd be damned if he gave up on this opportunity.

Within minutes, the tall vacant halls of Ulquiorra's domain were once again filled with moans of pleasure. And Orihime had a very, very late supper.

* * *

Las Noches was a fortress riddled with secrets. There were many strange happenings surrounding the castle to keep the Hollows gossiping between meals.

One of the most intriguing questions for Hollows everywhere was why Ulquiorra Schiffer, the former Cuatro Espada of Aizen Sousuke's army, refused to leave the abandoned Las Noches, even when the fight was fought and lost, his master annihilated, and the Hyougoku nowhere to be found.

Another interesting occurrence was, in the days after Aizen's defeat five months prior, a huge group of shinigami and humans had invaded Hueco Mundo. They scoured the barren landscape extensively, seemingly oblivious to the massive structure of Las Noches sitting steadily on the horizon. Finding nothing, they returned from whence they came several days later.

Over time, the visits of the shinigami and the humans to Hueco Mundo became shorter and less frequent, until eventually none of them, not even the orange-haired shinigami, returned to that barren landscape ever again.

And, as for Ulquiorra, he too was never seen again. However, a decade after Aizen's death, a new presence could be felt in the castle, not quite Hollow, but not quite shinigami, either. If it were at all possible, one would have thought it to be new arrancar, but no one was willing to risk their throats to find out for sure.

Together those two beings existed alone and isolated for centuries on end.


End file.
